The Lovers
by PanicButton
Summary: Rossi/Reid... Short one shot.


The Lovers

_There is nothing wrong with going to bed with someone of your own sex. People should be very free with sex, they should draw the line at goats. ~Elton John_

* * *

He stood in front of the mirror and made his final preparations. A bit of oil on the chest and some gel in the hair and one final splash of Old Spice and he felt good. He was going to enjoy himself tonight. Let himself go and be himself. He just hoped that his secret partner was going to enjoy it as much as he knew he was going to. He was just flexing his muscles one more time when the door bell rang. Usually at this sound the dogs would have gone apeshit and tried to eat their way out of the door, but with this knowledge Dave had decided to book them in at the kennels for the weekend. Nothing was going to spoil his fun tonight. Sucking in his stomach a tad he walked quickly to the door and peered out of the spy hole. It was who he expected. A long happy sigh escaped his lips as he pulled back the bolts and security chains and turned off the alarms and disabled the electric shock devise and finally he pulled open the door.

A god stood there. That really was the only way he could describe him. His hair didn't look like it had been brushed in a month and was pushed back behind his ears. His big hazel eyes shone with excitement and his grin was almost too big for his face. He put out his hand and ran a long lazy finger down Dave's recently oiled torso.

'Hey.' He said. The pure lust in his voice evident with just that one word.

Dave grabbed Spencer's wrist and pulled him into his home; spinning and slamming the door behind him. 'Just let me lock up.' He breathed the hot words over the side of Spencer's long pale neck and it sent shudders down the younger man's spine. Dave turned again and spent the next five minutes locking and securing the doors again. He knew that Hotch had a key for his door and that was one guest he really didn't want tonight. Finally he turned back to Spencer who was now standing in a pile of stripped off clothes and was now just in his white boxers. He turned his back to Dave and bent down to remove his socks slowly and deliberately wriggling as he did so. Dave stood back and waited just taking in the delightful scene in front of him. His fingers twitching with excitement. As Spencer stood and turned back to face Dave the older man moved in closer; his hands reaching out for that beautiful shaved chest, moving his hands over his shoulders and down Spencer's arms until he was holding his hands. Spencer responded by lifting his hand and placing them on Dave's hairy chest. He walked his fingers through the deep growth of thick curly grey hair as Dave now moved his own hands to the belt holding up his jeans and his mouth to Spencer's.

It was a deep passionate kiss…they nibbled on each other's lips and sucked on tongues. Spencer ran his tongue quickly over Dave's teeth trying to breathe as his lust began to build. When they finally moved from each other's mouths Spencer stood in obvious delight as Dave kissed his way across Spencer's face towards his ear where rich words of love and passion where whispered gently. The feel of Dave's beard over Spencer's skin sent new shock waves of pure need through his body and as finally Dave's jeans hit the floor and the fingers of one of his hands twisted around Spencer's hair and the other slid its way down the back of Spencer's boxers; squeezing the rounded firm buttocks, Spencer moved in closer grinding his hip against Dave and releasing a long happy sigh across Dave's hairy shoulders. The little hairs moved around like the wind in long grass and released the wonderful scent of man.

Spencer placed his hands, one on the small of Dave's back, pulling him in closer and increasing the pressure with his hip whilst the other hand played over Dave's beard.

Carefully Dave pulled his hands away from Spencer and placed them on his chest. 'Shower.' Was all he had to say to Spencer as he gently pushed him away and took his hand again and the two of them walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

**END**


End file.
